Percy's Call
by BeautiWind
Summary: Sally Jackson has been in angst for her son Percy since he disappeared for eight months. One night he called and relieved Sally and Annabeth from that angst. Set during SoN! Read and Review! One - Shot!


**Hey guys,**

**I back with a one shot. My first one shot!**

**This is about the part where Percy calls his mom and what happens after that.**

**Well I'll let you read this. **

**Review at the end and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Percy's Call: One-Shot Story**

I can't sleep tonight. I had a bad dream about Percy. He was in danger…

But I should be used to it by now. Percy has been on quests since he was twelve and this is my routine. But now it's different. He has disappeared for eight months now and I heard from Camp that he has no memory and has been sent to another camp all the way to the other side of the country.

I sat up on my bed careful to not wake up Paul. I let my legs dangle off the side of my bed and began to think. Like a mom of course.

_Is he alright?_

_Does he have a blanket to keep warm?_

_Has he eaten?_

_Is he safe?_

_Has he gotten back his memory?_

I knew that all these answers will be answered when Annabeth finds him. A couple of months ago she came to visit me in one of her quests to find him and she promised me that she will not give up. She will bring her Seaweed brain back safe and sound. I trust her.

I was thinking this when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Can't sleep, Honey?"

I turned my head half way towards Paul and nodded. He moved his body out of the sheets and moved towards me. "I'll go make you chamomile tea. It might help you get some sleep. Here I'll help walk to the kitchen."

I smiled at his courtesy, "Thanks but I'm not sick. I can walk by myself."

"Doesn't matter. Let me help you alright?"

I giggled. He led me to the kitchen/dinning room and pulled out a chair for me to sit. I watched as he pulled out a tea kettle out of the top cabinet and added water. He set it on the stove. He took out a tea box and put a tea pouch in a tea cup. Once he did all that he poured in the warm water in the tea cup and set it on a small plate.

He walked over to me, holding tea in his hands. He set it in front of me. "Here, Sally."

"Thank you," I said, lifting a teaspoon and twirling the tea pouch with it. "I'm sorry I woke you up. Again."

He smiled, but it looked like it took him a lot of energy.

"You know what? Go to bed. You've been up continuous nights grading papers. You must be tired." I reached for his hand and held it.

"But— " he tried.

"No, go to bed. I'll be fine." I assured him.

He sighed, obviously knowing I will not take 'no' for an answer. He got up and kissed my forehead. "Night."

He limped to our room and shut the door.

I took a sip of the tea and let the warmness of it flow through me. Hopefully, Paul is right and it will calm me down.

But as a mother I can't calm down until Percy comes home. He is in danger.

_What if he has been attacked by a monster?_

_Or what if he been killed by the Romans?_

_What if he is seriously injured?_

Oh my Percy!

As I recovered my senses I realized I heard the faint sound of a phone ringing. _Percy!_ was the first thing that popped up in my head.

I went to the landline and picked up the phone only to hear a beeping sound signaling me that I lost the call. I sighed but then I dialed the voicemail number and then I entered the pin to see if I had any voicemails.

The first voicemail was from my bank accountant. _Delete!_

Then the manager of the building, rent was due next week. _Delete!_

The next one was from my best friend, Mary, telling me if we could meet up next weekend. _I'll call her in the morning._

The one after I did not recognize the number so I listened closely.

My heart nearly stopped beating.

"Mom," it was Percy, "Hey I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory and…" he faltered.

My poor Percy. The witch of Hera hurt him, at least she took his memory and put him sleep!

He continued, "Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest—" On the side of the line I heard him winced as if he said something he shouldn't have said. Of course he should tell me this!

He continued again, "I'll make it home. I promise. Love you." Everything went silent. Tears rushed down my cheeks like rain. My baby is alive, thank the gods!

I put down the phone and slowly walked to bed. I turned off the lights on the way. When I got there I saw Paul sound asleep, snoring. I sighed in relief.

I laid on the bed and put the blankets over me.

Percy is okay! And with that I fell asleep.

…o0o…

The next morning, I woke up early as usual to make Paul's breakfast. He needs enough energy for another busy day at Goode.

I began to make the pancake batter. I mixed in the ingredients into the mixer and then poured the liquid onto a pan. Then I proceeded to make the eggs, hash browns, and ham slices.

After an half an hour I saw Paul make his way to the kitchen where I was.

"Whatcha doin?" he said hugging me by my waist.

"Breakfast." I laughed.

"Well someone is in a good mood. May I know why?"

"What makes you think I am in a good mood?"

"Well you made blue pancakes and you only do those when Percy is here and when there are special events. And you are showing your beautiful smile."

Somehow, I managed to get out of his hold and I served him the pancakes in a stack of three and put the eggs, hash browns, and ham next to it on a plate and set it on the table with Orange Juice. Then I went to the kitchen and got my plate and headed to the table and sat.

Paul had been watching me the whole time and I looked at him. "Are you hungry?"

He smiled and took a seat and began to eat. "You haven't answered me."

I poured maple syrup on my pancakes before answering. "Percy called. He is alive!"

Paul dropped his fork and looked at me in disbelief. "Really? When?"

"Last night after you went to sleep. I didn't reach the call but he left a voicemail."

He quickly got up and went to the landline. He punched in several buttons before looking at me again and smiled.

"Oh, Sally. He is alive!" he rushed over to me and carried me out of my seat and spun me around. He set me down after he was done and kissed me tenderly.

Then he looked at the phone again and he seemed to recognized the area code. "Alaska."

We finished our breakfast and he went to work. After he left, I decided to do something important.

…o0o…

I went to my room and searched for a loose drachma.

Found one! I went to the kitchen and got my handy prism and set it to the light. Once I set it to the sink faucet, I turned it on. Rainbow!

I held the coin high above my head and threw at the water, "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Please show me Annabeth Chase, Camp Half Blood."

The water shimmered and then it showed me Annabeth who was polishing her knife. She seemed to be getting ready to leave. She had her backpack on her side.

"Annabeth!" I yelled at her.

She quickly, out of no where, slashed her knife in the air, "Who said that!"

"Annabeth," I repeated, "Sweety, over here!"

Then she saw me and ran over to the image. "Oh, Sally."

"I have good news!"

"About Percy?"

Yes! He is alive, Annabeth, alive! He called me last night. Paul told me he called form Alaska."

Annabeth's eyes filled with happiness that she almost seemed to cry. "Oh Stupid Seaweed Brain!"

Then she looked at me and I smiled. I knew she meant it in a playful way. We have gotten closer with this whole situation with Percy and she almost seems like the daughter I never had.

"What did he say? How is he?" she asked urgently. She must be out of her mind looking for him. She loves him, I know it, and so I told her. She listened carefully.

"I must tell Chiron so he can let me go find him in Alaska." She said to herself.

"Annabeth, sweety, please don't do anything dangerous. I know it sounds stupid telling you this. At least take someone with you. What are the names of those kids that barely came to camp, Jacob, Paula, and Liam?"

She laughed, "Been seeing the movies _Twilight_ and the _Hunger Games_, huh, Sally? But no their names are Jason, Piper, and Leo and yes they might help me. In fact they might be part of the second Great Prophecy."

"Oh. Listen Annabeth, I feel bad that I can't help but do all you can and what is safe for you to save our Stupid Seaweed Brain. Don't risk yourself, got it?"

She shook her head and said, "I'm sorry Sally but I will give my life for him. I love him."

For the first time I realized that Annabeth is not only brains but also heart. She truly loves Percy.

I smiled. Then she said, "Well I'm going to tell Chiron. Good bye Sally. I wish I could hug you but I'll have to wait."

And with that she waved her hand through the image and she disappeared.

I wish I could see my little boy again. I sat on my bed and remembered all the times I spent with Percy when he was little.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it! Review and let me know what you think!**

**~BeautiWind -heart-**


End file.
